One Dream Can Change Everything
by YOURxxCONCIENCE
Summary: I know, I know i should stop changing the name of this story but i promise this is the last time! Summary: Reba has a dream one night that effects everyone.....
1. Chapter 1

_alrighty so this is my first fan fiction that i have written by myself. so if it suxx,im sorry!!_

* * *

Reba never thought that anything like this could happen to her. She didnt think that things could go from her picture perfect family to well...the exact opposite of what she thought was her a picture perfect family. So she continued to sit in her room, on the floor leaned against the door with the same clothes that she was wearing the day before. She was sick of crying, sick of feeling hurt, sick of the feeling that she was useless. She just knew that she wanted it stop being so..._lifetime_. [even thou lifetime OWNS!

So Reba thought of the only logical thing that she could think of to push these feelings aside. So she got up wiped the tears off her face and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got right in, not even bothering to take off her clothes. Reba sat there for a while, she didnt know exactly how long but it was a while--not gonna lie.

While in the shower Reba had some time to think about what had exactly happened over the past couple of days. She found out that her husband was leaving her for his pregnant mistress who was a big blonde bafoon who was half her age and double her size. Then there was the icing on the cake when she found on that her teenage daughter was pregnant.And then the cherry on top of the cake would be the fact that her daughter was planning on marring her teenage boyfriend! She didnt know if things could possibly get any worse. She never wanted to get out of the shower because in the shower there was no Brock, or his mistress, in this shower was no pregnant teeange daughter. It seemed like this shower was washing away all her tears, all her pain, and all her misery. Hosestly she never wanted to get out of this shower.

Then with that in mind Reba suddenly thought, what if she never did come out of this shower. What if she just decided that she was to lay down, in the shower and let the tub that the water flowed into fill up and she could go under the water and never come up. She decided that she was going to plug the tub so that is didnt drain the water and she let it fill up.

Just as she was about to go under she had a image of her family. Who would find her here in the tub? What if it was little Jakie? What if it was any of her kids? That would probably scare them for the rest of there life. She didnt kno what to do. She was torn. She didnt want to feel this pain anymore and she wanted it to end. For the first time in her life she wasnt afraid to die. Acutally after everything that happened these past two days she wanted to die. But there there was the fact that if she did decided that she wanted to die then she would risk the fact of possibly having on of her kids come in here and find there mother, dead in the tub. And that was the last thing that Reba wanted to do, hurt her kids more then they were already hurt by there dumbass father.

Then Reba decided that she couldnt risk the pain that she was feeling, being there for the rest of her life. She would rather have it just end now rather then be a completly different person then when she was married. That was it! She was going to do it. All her kids knew that she loved them, hell even Brock knew that she loved him. They would move on without her. They would have there father, and there new step-mother and 2 new babies in the house. They didnt need a depresed ex-wife walking around the place. She started breathing slower, she moving herself lower and lower in the tub. Finally her chin was at the top of the water. She couldnt believe that she was taking her final breaths right now. Reba decided that she was threw thinking about this. She took her final breath and went under the water only to have everything around her fade away...

* * *

**hahahaha! this would be payback for the storiis that take a million years to update!!**

**...that sounded mean didnt it?? but comments are very much welcome!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Reba woke up in a dead sweat. She couldnt believe that after 6 years she was still having nightmares about Brock and her's divorce. She didnt know what to do. She was never considered being suicidal. She just wasnt that kind of person.

"Alright, relax Reba, your fine. your not commiting suicide now or anytime for that matter. just breathe. in threw the nose. out threw the mouth" Reba thought to her self. "Maybe if i went down stairs and got something to eat to clear my mind, the thought image of that dream would go away..."

Reba got up, grabbed her robe and went down stairs to the kitchen. While in the kitchen she was still thinking about that dream, and why was she having dreams about it now? Was her concience tring to tell her something? She was seriously confused! Honestly, what Reba needed right now was someone to talk to, because you know that everyone in there right mind is up at 2:30 in the morning wanting to talk about a nightmare that she had right?! _That_ was what she missed about being married. Always having someone to talk to if you woke up in the middle of the night.

Reba finally decided that she wasnt getting back to sleep anytime soon so she decided that she would go and watch some good ol' infomericals! 'cause you know one cant get enough of those infomertials! She went upstairs grabbed a blanket and a pillow and laid down on the couch and watched a infomertical about the 'magic bender' or something like that. It finally go so boring that she feel asleep and dreamed about pretty pink ponies and there journey to candy mountain.

It was like 11 that morning that Reba finally got woken up. Not by her cute little grand-daughter, not by one of her kids, not even by the queen of annoying-ness (Barbra Jean) , it was Brock and honestly she was the last person that she wanted to see after that nightmare that she had last night.

"What do you want Brock? I didnt sleep well last night...was there some kind of pressing issue that cant wait another couple of hours?" Reba said turning over and putting her face toward the back of the couch.

"How come you didnt sleep well last night Reba? Did you have a dream about King Kong coming to eat you again?" Brock said not taking what Reba said seriously.

"No i did not have a dream about King Kong coming to eat me Brock! and i dont need your smartass comments either," Reba said with 'ugh' noise, "im going up to my room!"

"Well that what was so bad about this dream that you had? It couldn't have been that bad, dont you think that your over reacting just a tad bit?"

"No Brock i dont! Do you have a dream that has haunted your for the past 6 years?! I didnt think so, so until that time keep your nose out of my business and leave me alone!" Reba said starting to walk up the stairs.

Brock was very confused by his ex-wifes behavior. Reba normally never had a nightmare that shook her up that much, let alone 'haunted her' as she called it for 6 years. Thats when it hit Brock...the dreams probably had something to do with him considering it had been about 6 years since him and Reba got there divorce. Now he was really curious & determined to find out what happened in this dream of Reba's.

**Meanwhile in Reba's Room...**

Reba had just gotten herself all comfy and was about to fall back asleep when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it? cause if it aint important then tell me later, im tired!" Reba said not moving from her extremly comfy position on her bed.

"Reba its me, open the door i need to talk to you right now, its important" Brock said with a tone of voice that Reba knew that he wasnt going anywhere until her talked to her.

"Well then come in, but i aint moving so if you wanna talk you can let yourself in"

"Fine," Brock walked in the room and noticed that Reba had re-arranged the room since he was last in there. He saw all the pictures oh her and his kids, and then a whole bunch of Elizabeth. Then there were actually a couple of him and her, when they were happily married. After Brock got over his initional reaction to the room he finally noticed that Reba was laying there with her hair all over the pillow, with her long eye lashes gently touching the tops of her cheeks. _God she really is beautiful _Brock thought. All his thought were interputed by Reba beginging to get annoyed by his disrupting her sleep.

"What was just so important that you had to come in here and talk to me right this very minuate?" Reba said still not moving or facing him.

"Nothing really, i just want to know about that dream that you had last night and what you ment that it has been haunting you for the past 6 years. It doesnt have anything to do with our divorce does it?" Brock said sitting on the end on the bed.

"Why do you care so much about what i dreamed about? What is that concience that seems to be in a coma most of the time starting to realise that you have done some pretty messed up things Brock?"

"Jeese Reba, sorry that i care if you are having nightmares about something that happened 6 years ago. Which I'm assuming that this dream that you keep having has something to do with our divorce and I dont want to be the reason to screw up something else in your life Reba. Can you please tell me what happened and then ill leave you alone to sleep?" Brock said basically begging her.

"Fine you want to know?! ill tell you then!!..."


	3. Chapter 3

Reba started telling Brock about her dream and how that it came almost everynight when they were going threw there divorce, but she hadnt had that dream in over 2 years and it freaked her out more then she thought it could, but it did and it wasnt very fun!

"...Reba, i dont even know what to say to you except im sorry..."Brock said pausing for a second but it was clear that he wasnt done talking. But naturally Reba had something to say.

"What are you sorry about? you have nothing to do with it, well you do...but you cant control my dreams anymore then i can...so really, you dont need to get all mushy on me!" Reba replied. _This conversation is getting really old really fast!_ Reba thought to her self and she needed a way to shut him up and get him out of her room.

"Im sorry because im causing you problems again. I didnt know that our divorce haunted you in your dreams! I wish you would have told me, i could have helped you!" Brock said taking hold of Reba's hand and having his thumb gently stroke the back of Reba's hand.

"No, i really dont think that you could have or can help me. Unless you have accquried some kind of magical talent that you can control peoples minds. and knowing that you dont have that gift you would have been as helpful to me as a tornado in hustin! now really Brock, im tired and im obvesily very crabby and i really dont feel like talking about this right now or ever for that matter so really, i dont care what you do but im going to sleep. Reba said pulling her hand from Brock's and burying herself under the covers over her bed so that the only thing you could see of was the top of her head.

Brock just kind of sat there for a few minuates looking at the mountain of blankets that Reba was under going over Reba had just told him_. So Reba was having dreams about killing her self because of me. But it was just a dream, Reba wouldnt kill herself. I mean come on this is Reba were talking about here. She wouldnt do something like that!! _

Brock was going insane! he couldnt get over the fact that Reba was having dreams about killing her self in the shower! He never wanted to leave her alone again, because if something did happen to Reba because if him he didnt know if he could live with himself. He was really tempted to wake her up and tell her that he couldnt live without her and he loved her.

Brock was confused and didnt know what to do, all he knew is that he loved Reba and he was determined to get her back and be the one who she wakes up when she has a nightmare. So he uncovered Reba's forehead and kissed it very softly, careful not to wake her up and left her room to figure out what he was going to do...

* * *

sorry its so short! i promise that the next chapter will be much longer!

reviews are welcome thou!


	4. Chapter 4

Brock walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. He didnt really do anything he just kind of sat there. _Why is this bothering me so much!? She would have had that dream even if you were right next to her. I dont have the power to control peoples minds, as Reba so kindly put it, and nothing would have changed. but why is this bothering me so much?! _Brock thought to himself. He couldnt sit there on the couch anymore cause all this quiteness and time to think would not be good for anyone. So he got up, left the house, got in his car and drove.

Where he was going he didnt know. But driving always did clear his head. He didnt have a destination in mind but he was paying attention to what was around him so that he could now how to get home when he wanted to head back. Brock noticed that the things around him were getting oddly fimilar, then he realized were he was and where he was heading. He was going to the spot where he has told Reba that he loved her for the first time and ask her a very important question he was in the spot...'their spot'. Once he reached the forest he parked his car and headed up the hill and stopped at the very top. He thought back to that day from a long time ago and the memory put a smile on Brocks face...

**_October 15th, 1980_**

_Reba and Brock had been serious with each other for about 10 months now and they thought that they were just a match made in heaven. Brock loved everything about her, her eyes, her smile, her personality, everything that made her Reba and he knew that she loved him but he had never actually said those three little words to her. Reba had told Brock that she loved him, but if he didnt love her back at the time then not to say it unless he ment it. Brock had wanted to tell her right then and there but he couldnt get the words that he wanted to say right so he just sed , "im falling in love with you" not "i love you", and that was enough for Reba. at the time. _

_Brock was ready now, he had practiced this over and over again. He wanted Reba to know that he loved her and he had never felt this way before about someone and that he couldnt imagine life without her. 'here goes nothing' brock thought to himself._

_Brock had callled Reba that morning and asked her if she would like to spend the day with him, of couse she replyed with a yes. He told her that he would be there by 11 and for her to get ready. When she asked where they were going he just said it is a surprize but to dress comfy and then hung up the fone without giving Reba anytime to ask questions. He was going to make this a day that she remember for the rest of her life._

_Brock pulled up to Rebas apartment. He parked his car and walked up to the door to ring Reba and tell her that he was here and all that other stuff. Reba told him that she would be right down and to bring his car around front. So that is what he did. While walking to his car he stuck his hand in his pocket and made sure that **it** was still in there. -it was- He drew in a sharp breath, got in the car and pulled it around. When he got to the front of the building he saw Reba there with her hair in a pont tail, a pair of jeans on, with a white shirt and a shirt that was looked like it was supposed to be buttoned up but reba left it un-buttoned. He thought that she looked gorgeous. _

_He stoped the car in the front of the building allowing Reba to get inside. Once she got all situated she leaned over and kissed Brock on the cheek. She had realized that she got lip stick on his cheek and started wiping it off once she did that he turned and kissed her softly but with a lot of passion. _

_"Hi Honey how are you" Reba said after pulling away from there kiss. _

_"Amazing now," Brock said with a little smile and taking Reba's hand into his own. He loved to hold her hand while driving._

_Reba gave Brock a smile back and gave Brock's hand a little squeeze with the hand that he was holding. "So where are you taking me?"_

_"That is for me to know and you to find out" he said while shifting the car into drive so that they could start there day together. _

_"A surprize huh? I guess ill find out sooner or later...preferably sooner like nowish but i guess i could wait. but you know assuming that you didnt want me to sit here and think the worst you could just tell me assuming that you didnt want me to think something horrible..." Reba said while batting her eyes._

_"Nope you arent getting anything out of me, but i will tell you this...it is nothing bad. i promise. " He said while stoping at a red light and leaning over to give Reba a quick peck on the lips._

_"Your mean!" _

_"The meanest" Brock said with a little chuckle. He headed toward the forest that Reba had by her house. She had told him many times that the forest was a big part of why she had bought the house because she loved the outdoors so much. He parked the car and let go of Rebas hand. Without a word. Reba just sat there looking confused. _

_Brock had gotten out and opened her door took Rebas hand and helped her out of the car. _

_"Brock what the hell are we doing! How come you didnt just tell me that we were going for a walk around the woods." Reba said smacking Brock in the chest._

_"because were not" _

_"what do you mean were not? if you think that im going in there or letting you go in there your sadly mistaken. with your luck you get lost! and then i would have 2 get the police to come and find you. so what are we doing here?" reba said putting her hand on her hips and getting annoyed._

_"its nice that you worry about me reba but were not going in or around it. were just gonna go on top of that hill."_

_"alright, fine, lead the way." _

_Brock took Reba's hand and led her up the hill so that all they could see was the trees. Brock took a deep breathe and took both Reba's hands and looked in her eyes. _

_"Reba, remember when you told me that you loved me? and you told me not to say that i love you back until i ment it...well i do Reba. I love you. I love everything about you, the way you walk, the way you talk, your hair, eyes, sence of humor. I love that you say what you think and you dont take anyones crap. I love your laugh, your smile, your everything. I love you so much honey and i cant imagine my life without you..." Brock said waiting for a reaction from Reba, but all she did was stare at him and show no emotion. _

_"Baby..." Brock said still tring to get some kind of reaction out of Reba "...Reba" Brock repeated once more "Reba can you show some kind of reaction please?!"_

_Reba started to smile until it looked like her face would never return to what it was before he told her that. "you love me? really?!"_

_"i love you so much Reba" _

_"Oh Brock i love you to! " Reba said starting to tear up and wrapping her arms around Brock's neck. Brock wrapped his arms around Rebas waste and pulled her tightly to him._

_"Reba I have something else that i have to tell you..."_

_"i dont think that there is anything that can top this!!" Reba said still with her arms around Brocks neck.Brock started to pull away from her and he reatched in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful engagment ring. _

_"I would get down on one knee and do this the traditional way but it way muddier then i thought but anyways, Reba like i said before i love you, and i cant imagine my life without you, and i never want to have 2 live without you so Reba...will you marry me? Ohh screw it..." Brock said getting down on one knee cause Reba to laugh "Now let me ask you again Reba Nell will you marry me?" Brock said taking a hold of Reba's left hand and looking up at her._

_"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!! OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" Reba said. Brock slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and kissing Reba with a lot of heat and passion. _

**end of flashback**

Brock remembered that day like it was yestrday. If only reba was having dreams about that. That would have been very simple to deal with but no. She was having dreams about there divorice and not only there divorce but killing her self about there divorce. He really wanted to know what would make her have that dream after all this time. I mean they had been divoriced for 6 years now. Maybe she was still not over him?

'no you idiot of course she is over you! she has been seriously with many people since we broke up' Brock thought to himself. Brock wished that he would have stayed at Reba's house until she woke up. He wished that he could have gotten right next to her and put is arm around her waist and went to sleep holding her.

_What are you thinking you? You cant be thinking this about your ex-wife! What about Barbra Jean and Henry? What would they do if Reba and I got back together? Would my older children hate me if i left Barbra Jean for Reba? _Brock thought to himself. He was very confused. He was still in love with Reba but was married the woman who he left Reba for. Things couldnt get anymore confusing Brock thought.

Brock just continued to stand there in the spot that he told Reba that he loved her and asked her to marry him. He didnt have a spot like this with Barbra Jean. He didnt really ask her to marry him they just decided that they were going to get married it really wasnt a planned out thing like it was with him and Reba. _Thats it,_ Brock thought to him self_, im just going to find out if Reba still loves me. I cant take this whole not knowing thing anymore, its tearing me apart. Then im going to have a serious conversation with Barbra Jean and lay it down on the line. I mean we have been drifiting farther and father apart lately and i dont think that we can fix it this time_.

With that thought in mind, Brock headed back to his car, with on last glance at 'their spot' he headed home were things were about to change big time all because of one little dream...


	5. Chapter 5

**i kno that it has been a million and five years since i last updated! but i broke my wrist last week and isnt very easy to type!!! but i promise the next chapter wont take so long to update!!**

* * *

Brock started heading home and he realized that he had spent more time there then he thought he had.Brock still didnt know why Reba's dream was affecting him this way. But he was kind of glad that it did, on some very strange level. But all he knew was that things were about to dramiticly change and he just hoped that everyone was willing to adjust to it. Brock headed to Reba's house to talk to her, he just hoped that she felt the same way about him.

**_Meanwhile at Reba's House_**

Reba was fixing her hair to go out on a date with a guy from work, Luke. Apperently, according to Van, Luke had liked her for a while now and was nerves about asking her out on a date. She had no idea why considering they talking all the time but she was glad that he finally did because she liked him to. So Reba continued doing her hair and putting on her makeup, and then she made her way to the her closet. She had no idea what she was going to wear to this thing. She thought that a pain of jeans with a nice blouse and her cowboy boots would have been good but then again she didnt want to look like she did every other day, she wanted to look really good!

Anyone who walked into Reba's room while she was getting ready could have sworn that a tornado had hit it after word, there were clothes everywhere! Finally she settled on a pare of black dress pants with a purple turtle neck and a jacket thing that went matched perfectly. She thought that she looked pretty damn good! While she was looking in the mirror at the final outcome of her getting ready she started thinking about that dream again. _Why did i have to have that dream last night! _Honestly Reba just wanted to know why she had that dream in general, I mean it wasnt like she was in love with Brock anymore...or was she? Reba didnt know

_You should be thinking about this right now! Your going on a date with another guy! Brock is in the past and that is were he is staying! _Reba thought to her self. Finally after settling her thoughts she walked down stairs to wait for Luke to get there. It was about 20 minuates later that Reba heard the doorbell ring. _THANK JESUS! ITS ABOUT TIME THAT HE GOT HERE I WAS GOING INSANE!!!!!!!!!_ Reba thought to her self running to get the door before anyone else did.

She answered the door, and it wasnt Luke at the door it was Brock. _Why the hell is he here! He must have some kind of talent for wanting to be here when he shouldnt!_

"Was there something that you needed Brock? Im waiting for my date to get her and i think that it would be a little akward for my ex-husband to meet my new boyfriend.." Reba said getting impatient. Why she was getting impatient, she had no idea all she knew was that she was getting impatient.

"...a a date?" Brock studered, feeling like he had just been punched in the stomack.

"Yes Brock a date...you do remember what that is right? Was there something that you wanted because it looks like he is here now, so i advise talking fast!" Reba said walking toward that knock at the door.

Reba answered the door and it was Luke, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a dress shirt with a tie and a suit jacket with a pair of what appered to be cowboy boots. _He looks good as usual _Reba thought to her self.

"Hi!" Reba said with a big smile on her face, "come on in!"

Luke put his hand on the small of her back and leaned toward her like he was going to tell her secert, "You look beautiful!" he said.

"Thanks," Reba said while smiling and blushing a tiny bit. Turning her attention back to Brock but not moving from where she was standing with Luke, his hand was still on her back, "Now Brock, what did you have to tell me? can it wait till tomorrow, Luke and I have plans.." Reba said looking at Luke and then smiling and then back at Brock

Brock thought that he was going to go insane. This Luke person was touching Reba right in front of him and she didnt care she seemed to like it.

"um..yea, yea it can wait ill talk to you tomorrow..." Brock said in a monotone voice.

"wonderful..ready to go?" Reba asked Luke

"Im ready when you are!"

"Great! let me grab my purse and ill meet you in the car, cause i have to lock the doors and everything..."Reba said smiling at him

"Alrighty then!" Luke said, "it was nice to meet you Brock, i hope we get to talk more next time!" Luke said with a wave and walked out the door. After Luke was out the door Reba headed toward the back door to make sure that it was locked and then walked back into the front room , grabbed her purse and made sure that she had everything, and walked toward the door.

"Um...Brock, im leaving...and i have to lock the door..."Reba said tring to give him the hint that he had to leave, "do you get what i am tring to tell you or am i going to have to spell it out for ya?!" Reba said getting annoyed with him.

"What? ohh yea sorry, im going right now, Luke parked behind me, i cant go anywhere till you do!" He said walking out the door. Reba rolled her eyes and locked the door. She walked toward Lukes car and got in, he must have said something funny cause while she was getting in the car she started laughing. That nearly killed Brock. Another man was making her laugh and probably holding her hand right now, when it should be him. He didnt know how much more of this whole seeing Reba with another man he could take before he finally lost it...

* * *

i kno i kno it was short but i didnt kno what else 2 put!

leave a review!!! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Brock stood in Reba's drive way for a while, thinking about how different things would be if there was no Barbra Jean, would he and Reba still be together? Or were they really not ment to be? _Thats poposterious!! _He thought to himself. He knew that some how he and Reba would be together. He never stopped loving Reba, he just hoped that she felt the same way about him...

_'Should i go home and tell Barbra Jean that were over and that im in love with another woman? i mean i dont even know if she loves me back? am i willing to take that chance and have my heart broken? or should i just put my feelings aside and stay with Barbra Jean and not break up this family again? How did i tell her that im in love with my ex-wife!?! She's gonna find out sooner or later and she might as well here it from me, right?' _Brock thought to himself. He was very confused at what he was feeling. But he knew one thing for certain, he was in love with Reba.

He finally desided that he was going to go home and talk to Barbra Jean, he couldnt lie to himself or her anymore. They both knew that they just werent working anymore and Brock couldnt pretend that he loved Barbra Jean when that wasnt the truth. Lying was what caused him to lose the woman he loved in the first place and he wasnt about to let that happen again. Brock had to tell her that it was over. He knew that it was going to hurt both of them and there would be crying involved. Brock didnt do well with crying.

After Brock had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say to Barbra Jean a little thought popped into his head. _What if Reba really doesnt love me? What if she loves Luke instead? How do i handle seeing Reba, my Reba, in the arms of another man? Alright! STOP! Im freaking my self out about something that i cant control. If she loves him then i want her to be happy. _He thought to himself.

It was then that Brock pulled up to his house with Barbra Jean. He took a deep breathe and walked in...

* * *

i kno that it was really short! but i needed to update!

i promise that the next one will be longer!!!

review please!!!! **XD**


	7. Chapter 7

i know! i know! that is has been in a 74208750284702875 years since i last updated but i made this pretty long so let me kno what you think!!!

* * *

Brock and Barbra Jean had a long talk about everything and they finally came to the conclusion that they really weren't meant to be together. Of course they were both hurt by it but they both felt that it was the right thing to do. I mean you can't be married to someone when you're in love with someone else. Now the only thing left to do would be to talk to Reba, and Brock knew that it wasn't going to be easy…

**Back at Reba's house…**

Reba and Luke had just returned from there wonderful date. They laughed and have a wonderful time. Reba thought that he was an amazing guy and she was really glad that she went out with him.

They had just walked up to the door and were laughing because Reba had just told him about the time when she drove Van's car and then scratched it. He thought that it was hilarious. Reba had finally got the door unlocked and her and Luke went inside.

_I didn't invite you inside…but okay……_Reba thought to her self. He went and sat on the couch motioning for her to come and sit next to him. Witch she did and they continued there conversation, until Reba and noticed how close Luke actually was to her and that he was starring at her with a haze over his eyes.

Luke started leaning closer to Reba, apparently trying to kiss her but she thought that he was moving way to fast. So she turned her head and he got her cheek. "Luke, what are you doing?" Reba said scooting away from him.

"Well, I was trying to kiss you but apparently you're not as easy as I thought you were…." He said with an annoyance in his voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not as easy as you thought I was? What…did you think that you could take me out for a nice dinner and then that would just make me want to have sex with you?! Are you completely serious with me right now!?!" Reba said obviously getting angry with him.

What Reba didn't know about Luke was that he had a history of getting his way whether the other person liked it or not. Luke had gotten up from where he was sitting on the couch and grabbed Reba by the hand and pushed her down onto the couch and got on top of her.

"GOD DAMN IT LUKE GET OFF OF ME!" Reba had screamed at him trying to push him off of her. He was way to strong for her and Luke knew that. He took her hands and pinned them above her head and because he was lying on her Reba had no way to get him off of her. He ripped off her shirt and was kissing his way down her neck and onto her chest.

"Luke, please! Don't do this! Please!!" Reba said starting to cry

"Will you just stop fighting me already?!" He said still making his way down her body

"GET OFF OF ME!" She had screamed a little louder. Reba had finally managed to get him off of her and she ran toward the kitchen.

"REBA! GOD DAMNIT….." he had stopped when he saw that her daughter was walking threw the door with her daughter and husband. Reba had grabbed her jacket off of the hook and put it on.

"Hey mom! How was your….Ohh, hello person that I have no idea who you are, I'm Cheyenne" Cheyenne said starting to walk over to where Luke was standing.

"Cheyenne NO!" Reba had yelled at her before she could go and shake his hand. Reba didn't want that man to lay one finger on her daughter.

Cheyenne was startled by her mother's reaction but looking at her mother and seeing what looked like fear in her eyes she didn't question her. She looked at Van and he introduced himself and they went into the living room.

"Luke, get out of my house right now! I'm not kidding either; get out right now or your not going to like what happens next." Reba said with a low, stern voice.

"Fine, but don't think that this is over. Remember that we work together." He said while walking out of the back door and to his car. Reba didn't feel safe until she heard his car start up and left. Once she was certain that he was gone Reba started to cry. Realizing that if it wasn't for Van and Cheyenne who knows what could have happened.

Reba walked into the living room and pulled Cheyenne into a tight hug. "Mom, what's wrong? You're freaking me out!" Cheyenne said hugging her mother back. Reba didn't answer she stopped hugging Cheyenne and went and hugged Van just like she had hugged Cheyenne.

"Mrs. H! What is going on? You usually never hug me!" Van said letting go of Reba and noticing that she was still crying.

"Not right now….i cant talk about this right now. But please. If he tries to come back, Van please don't let him in! Please!" Reba said starting to cry a little harder.

"Okay. I wont. I promise." Van said a serious voice.

Just then Reba decided that she wanted to get out of these clothes. So she went upstairs with out even saying goodnight to Van and Cheyenne and walked up stairs to put on her pj's. She didn't know why but she really wanted to talk to Brock. He was her safe place. He was the one that she could tell anything to and know that he would know what to do.

She got on her pajama's and went back down stairs. Because while she was changing she could have sworn that she heard the door open. She instantly got a bad feeling. Thinking that Luke was going to come back and try to ra ……she couldn't even think the word. It was to horrible.

Reba slowly starting walking down stairs that is when she saw that it was Brock who walked threw the door. Silently thanking god that it was him she walked down the stairs a little faster. Brock heard her and stood up. Noticing that she looked like she had been crying, Brock was getting very concerned. Reba **never** cried and when she did it was something big.

Once Brock stood up she threw her self at him. Hugging his neck as tight has she could and burying her face into his neck. Brock hugged her back just as tight. He was starting to get very concerned about why she was crying. He had went over there to tell Reba that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and instead he stood here holding Reba.

It was then that Brock remembered that she was went out on a date tonight…._if that guy hurt her…_Brock thought to himself there was going to be some serious hell to pay………

* * *

**review please! and tell me what you think!!!!!!!**

**D**


End file.
